


There’s Something Terribly Wrong in Here

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinks, M/M, Metafiction, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: While navigating on a website, Aziraphale is horrified to see the amount of fanfiction about himself and Crawley, but one name caught his eye and made him pause – Device4You.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

**At night**

“Just check the net on your mobile phone, you’ll be amazed what you’ll find these days.” Crowley advised him.

Aziraphale stared at his phone in wonder, he did not know what knowledge this small machine, smaller than the books in his shop, could hold that would amaze him, so he started by googling his name, and was surprised at the results he got.

“Crowley, dear, I think that my phone is broken.” Aziraphale let his husband know.

Crowley looked at the phone and only chuckled, “Nothing is wrong with your phone angel, I suppose that everyone shipped us.”

“Shipped us? What do you mean by that?” Aziraphale asked, not quite understanding.

“They love to see us as a couple, but what you will see on other websites is most likely their imagination, nothing more.” Crowley grinned and watched his angel doubting face.

“Wait? You mean that there’s more to it?” Aziraphale asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do something else, but I need the artist permission, so it's on hold, for now.
> 
> As for Device4Love, I did check first at AO3 to see if there's Author name, and there's no such name... lol

While they were in bed, Aziraphale got his phone and clicked at link with the name of the author Device4Love, going over the stories she (or he, thought the angel, no reason to discriminate), and picked one, just to read.

“Why would anyone write me as a woman? Am I not man enough?” Aziraphale asked his husband.

Crowley who turned on his side in the bed to watch his husband checking what the internet must have written about him, just smiled at him.

“Wait, I know that look, you are not serious, are you?” Aziraphale asked Crowley.

“We both have magic, love, don’t you want to try it, just for the night?” Crowley teased him, as he added, “Beside in the morning you can go back to being a man.”

“But… but… in the story tags, I will be pregnant to, what if I will have a child within me?” Aziraphale tried to make excuses.

“That’s not the worst part love, you can be pregnant if you are a man as well,” Crowley taunted him, and added, “Did you find a scene you want to try?”

“Pregnant? What am I getting myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now I have you exactly as I want to love.” Crowley grinned at her.

Aziraphale used his magic as he turned into a naked woman.

Crowley watched his husband with delight and began to prep her.

Crowley kissed her, devouring every part of his husband, kissing and licking one nipple until it got hard and crinkly before moving to the other nipple.

“Oh… Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned as she could felt her nipples getting hard.

Crowley smiled at her and trailed his fingers down and down until he got to the point which made the angel jump as she got caught out of guard.

“That’s rude Crowley dear…” Aziraphale told him, as she enjoyed the touch, there’s was wet feeling in that point where Crowley touched her.

Crowley readied his husband, before his snake tail entered inside.

“Crowley, is that your…? Oh…” Aziraphale asked and then she sank into the bed, with her hands gripping the sheets, moaning in pleasure, as the tail moved inside and hit the right spot.

“I guess that the author Device4Love, didn’t think of that, huh?” Crowley grinned.

“I love you so much… Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned in pleasure as she could feel another wave of climax burst inside her.

“I love you too angel.” Crowley told her as he removed his snake tail and got down to some serious love making.


End file.
